Sacrifice
by Fallerullandeig
Summary: There are different outcomes of a person with a tragic past. Some turn into villians, who only want watch the world burn. Others turn into heroes, who wants to protect everyone from the same fate. Then there are those who only want to be left alone. At last, there are those still ingulfed in it. Self Insert OC/SI
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice**

**Authors Note: Hi again, whoever still reads my incomplete mess of stories. I thought I would try to write something again, this time something a little more tragic. I always wanted to make a SI in Naruto, so this is a honest attempt. Though it will probably go unnoticed. But, who cares! **

**I'm going to try doing something a little different rather than a straight up "being-born-in-konoha-became-a-ninja-then-follow-the-time-line"-type of story. If I succeed, I would like for the ninja to be some sort of mysterious watcher that are more like legends rather than actual people in the beginning, then progress to be more and more real. Remember there is a big **_**if **_**there. The story will start in a tragic way before it gets increasingly better over time.**

**As for the OC/SI, she will be... special to say the least. Not a bloodline or some ultra OP jutsu that will make her invincible but something different that makes her unusual and will make her questioning herself. Well, you will see what I mean, I don't want to spoil my masterplan! **

**As for the introduction will start a little ways before the death, I don't see many people do that, so I hoped it would create a good foundation for the character building of the OC/SI**

**The story itself will be filled with blood, gore and abuse. So rated M, I guess.**

**Not going to bother look through the grammar too much on this one, so keep a look-out and report it to me if you find something you think should be improved upon.**

**Enough chit-chat, on to the story!**

* * *

**Introduction: End of the Beginning**

It came suddenly, my death that is. One second everything was normal, the next everything was thrown into chaos. The source of the chaos was _them_. At least four masked individuals carrying weapons in all black clothing in addition to the infamous sky masks.

_'So this was it, huh?'_ I thought to myself as I slowly fell to the ground.

_'This is what I get for being kind for once? Just how cruel can Lady Fate be?'_ My eyes watched everything in slow motion.

Previously I had moved into a new apartment, it was the first time ever living on my own. I'm not really ashamed to say that I didn't move away from my parents before the age of 18, but hey, who says no to free food and shelter? The apartment was a small one with a modern design and feel to it. It had felt rather refreshing sleeping while listening to the bustling city below just outside the window.

The next day, I felt happy. I had a car, I had a job, I had an apartment. I was set for life. It was time to thank my parents properly. For all this time, they had been patient, supported me when I needed it the most. Therefore I seeked out this place, a Jewelry Shop. Women love jewelry don't they? A simple necklace or ring should suffice, it's the thought that counts, right?

It was from there on out, my good mood turned into feelings of dread. Where my plans for the future scrumbled into a mess. Where my heart was shredded to pieces. Where _I _stopped existing. It was a day, I would never ever forget, even in and after death.

I had walked inside the jewelry shop, seconds later 4 more people rushed inside clad in all-black and ski masks. They were armed and dangerous, and they were not afraid to pull the trigger. It was a massacre, they had simply opened fire. No words were spoken, their intentions were already written on the bullets.

I had just managed to turn around before they started firing, to look my killer in the eyes. His eyes were a fierce blue which held no sympathy for what he was about to do. People started running, screaming, cowering behind the shelves and crawling on the floor to get away from the armed men in black. In the end, it was all futile.

A flash and a second later, a cold vibe resonated through my body like Death itself snatched me into his embrace. I could almost hear the the silent glutenous laughter. My whole body shuddered as I slowly fell towards the floor.

The 7,62mm bullet had torn through one of my most important bundles of muscles and nerves. My heart. The bullet exited out my back, spraying the poor unexpecting brick wall behind me in fresh oxygenated blood. Strangely enough, I didn't feel any pain.

My dying body hit the cold marble floor of the jewelry shop with a wet thump, leaving a nice blood splatter around me on the ground. The golden necklace, that I had seconds earlier bought with my own hard earned money, fell out of my grasp. The polished marble was almost like ice and my blood like lubrication, dragging with it the golden necklace into the mysterious dark abyss under the counter. The darkness swallowed the necklace whole, as I began to reach for it, a bitter feeling filled my shredded and destroyed heart.

_'I just payed for that necklace, dammit!'_ I cursed to myself, a single tear fell from my eye.

I so desperately wanted to give that necklace to my mother, it was a 'thank you'-gift for supporting me for so long until I finished my education. Now that I had finally found some work, then this happens!? It was like fate mocked me! All that I ever worked for, gone! With a single bullet! It's not fair!

I smiled grimly at that thought and gave a wet gurgle as blood oozed from my mouth _'than again, nothing is fair in life'_

Paper, glass, plaster, everything you could imagine riddled the air, the debris fell like snow covering the jewelry shop like it was christmas eve. A woman fell in front of me, denying me vision to the darkness which the necklace had been eaten by. A single gunshot wound, right in the forehead. I remember her, she had a kid I think, who kept pestering her about how she wanted ice cream. Unlucky I guess. She probably didn't even have time to reflect on her life.

The muffled sounds of gunshot had stopped. I heard sobbing. My eyes drifted sluggishly over the woman and saw a tiny girl riddled in blood crying over the woman beside me. Screaming 'wake up! wake up!' while shaking the dead woman. So the girl survived. How tragic, a mere 7-Year Old covered in her dead mothers blood trying to wake her up.

Tired of listening to the brat I sluggishly moved my head towards the ceiling. Right above me, was a fluorescent light. It was still on. It was quite relaxing to watch, it's white light slowly filling my vision. There I died; on the cold marble floor riddled with many others and a single girl who had lost her mother.

_'Maybe in death, shall I get the fairness I deserve?'_

* * *

I always thought what came after death was nothingness. Most people would call me a liar. Telling me there is scientific evidence supporting that people need to believe that there is a life after death to remain a sane person. Other would tell me not believing in heaven means you go to hell, amongst other things depending on the religion. However, I really believed there was nothing after death.

The concept of nothingness has always been a enigma too mankind. It was unthinkable. When you tried to think about nothing, _something _always came to mind whether you liked it or not. Which I guess why people invented gods in the first place, to make themselves feel safe and guarantee themselves a life after death. Too make sure not everyone would be scared shitless of ending up in a endless sea of nothingness for all eternity, because that is worse than any hell a human can imagine.

So when I was engulfed in total darkness, I thought I was right. There was no sound. It was neither hot nor cold. I was going to be stuck here forever. Then it dawned on me, that I was still aware of all this. If I could frown I would probably be doing it now. What does this mean? I'm a floating soul without a body? Why could I even think? I was confused and thoroughly so. Then I felt a strangle feeling. Like something was tugging me. It me harder and again even harder. Then I was dragged at first slowly at first before it felt like I was strapped onto jet flying at Mach 1.

The Darkness around me seem to lighten and then for a second time in my existence, I was embraced by a white light, a hot burning sensation filled through my soul or whatever I was. The intense heat I felt was replaced with a cold embrace again, like the one in my death but rather than vibrating through me, it surrounded me. The light dimmed down, but everything was still a blur. I could see moving shapes, but they were far away and unclear, until I felt myself being grasped and then I was face-to-face with one giant of a man. His face was filled with anger, terror, surprise and grief. He kept staring down at me like a pile of trash that needed to be incinerated.

I didn't get to further think about it, when I felt myself free falling, the mans face was sliding upwards out of my ocular vision. Then it dawned on me, the man had dropped me! I could hear several muffled gasps coming from different people in the room.

Then, just as I thought I would hit the floor painfully, a pair of hands catched me in the last second. Whoever catched me, quickly laid me on the cold hard floor, naked beside a woman. I was shocked when I saw her. Her body was littered with burns all over, smoke still seeping off of her. She was dead. I began to cry by the gory display in front of me. Then the room was filled with cries of anger and hatred. My own cries was left unnoticed as they were in each other faces cursing like their lives depended on it. In the midst of the that cursing I forcefully fell asleep beside a dead burned woman.

* * *

**So, what you think? Quite dark atmosphere around it. Leave a review if you feel like it and I guess I'll be back with another one if people want it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Second Chapter, yay! Now once the introduction is over, we move on to settling down, getting more familiar with the OC/SI and her environments. I'm going to drag it a little out, but I left a not so subtle clue about what makes her special. Don't have too much to talk about, so on to the chapter! **

_"Why do we laugh at such terrible things? Because comedy is often the sarcastic realization of inescapable tragedy."_

– Bryant H. McGill

**Fictional Reality**

Everything about this whole situation was very funny in a tragic sort of way. I had died beside a dead woman and I had been birthed from a dead woman. Sometimes I wonder if the two were the same. They didn't look the same that's for sure.

The one in the jewelry shop was a working lady. A slightly aged woman, probably in her 40's with blond hair in a bun and tired blue eyes. She had stress wrinkles on her face and small amounts of make-up that did little to cover it up. The other woman who I had the pleasure to meet after my (re)birth was a bit younger then the above mentioned. She had black hair with a pair of golden eyes. Her hair was a mess, her skin pale and eyes dead, but I guess that was from the childbirth and her eventual death but one could still see the remains of what was previously a beauty.

It became painstakingly clear that a second chance at life didn't necessarily mean everything was going to be sunshine and flowers. My life began in a tragedy and it was probably not going to become any better in the nearest future. My father had dropped me with the intent to kill, just minutes after birth after all. The tall man had the same black colored hair as his wife with a pair of brown eyes.

It was obvious that the man had loved his wife, but with his wife gone, all that love turned into hate against me. His looks on me whenever I saw him, was filled with anger and grief. He wasn't afraid of showing it either as he did so in a very _physical _way, well tried anyways_. _

At every opportunity he got, he would thrust his sword towards me, punch me or choke me to death. However, the nurse watching over me was a tough nut. She would always came in at the opportune moment, glaring daggers at the grieving man before disarming him with smooth fluid movements before any real damage was done to me. Though many were close calls. He would then hastily run out of the room, screaming out promises he would probably never fulfill.

It was the same nurse who had caught me when the man had dropped me as well. I was forever grateful. I still remember when I woke up for a second time

* * *

_I woke up to a woman standing over me. She was staring sadly down at me, a small smile spread across her lips. She was dressed like a nurse, but clothes that were strangely adapted for fighting. I guess she was more like a medic prepared for the battlefields, than a nurse in a hospital. Around her forehead was a protector with a symbol etched into it. Two trapeze-like objects, one placed in front of the other. I knew what symbol that was. _

_The symbol of Village Hidden in the Rocks_

_A feeling of dread flowed over me as realization slapped me right in the face. Naruto. I was reborn into the Naruto-verse? Reborn in a fictional world? A shiver ran through me as I was deep in thought. The nurse mistook my shivering for me being cold, as she picked me up and embraced me letting her body heat flow over me._

_"You are a furry little thing aren't you" she cooed and poked my cheek which made me retaliate as best as a one-day old baby could do; by squirming. The nurse chuckled before she stared at me with a frown._

_"They never even gave you a name, did they?" she said thoughtfully "Oh, I know the perfect name for you, you ready for it?" I was probably staring flatly at the end, just say it, woman. "Kagutsuchi, rather fitting don't you think?"_

* * *

And how fitting it was, I realized later. Japanese Folklore wasn't my most well-known area of study, but I knew enough to know what she meant. Kagutsuchi was the god of fire and a tragic figure. Perhaps mostly known for killing it's mother, Izanami during childbirth in a fiery and grusome display _'Just like I did'. _Unable to stand the grief, Izanagi would kill Kagutsuchi with his sword. I guess the only difference between me and the deity at the moment, was the fact that my own fatherhadn't killed me yet.

The nurse I never saw again after that. Her job was only to deliver me after all. However she didn't leave without a hated threat to my father:

* * *

_She stormed up into the man's face and watched him flinch. The nurse pointed a finger at his face "I may be leaving but the eyes of the shinobi force will always be on you. If you even as much as remove a hair off your daughter You will not only be charged with murder but I will personally make sure that your death will be as gruesome as physically possible, do you understand?!" She raged on_

_The man nodded grimly, and the nurse let out a sigh, calming down_

_"She is your daughter, treat her like one" the woman said before leaving the room, leaving a grieving man and a strange newborn baby behind"_

* * *

The third time I woke up, dad was standing over me again. His smile wicked and cruel

"If I can not kill you discreetly, then I will make sure your life is a living hell "He declared with a dark chuckle. He was staring down at me, all traces of a smile gone "You will die for what you did to my wife, shinobi watching or not, you little freak." He said turned around and walked out the room.

His little scheming was troubling. Make my life a living hell? What could he ever do? Ignore me? Beat me into obedience and make me do inappropriate things? The somewhat strange threat from the medic had obviously set a scare on my dad. A frown etched itself onto my face, when I grew older I could just escape. Yeah, I'll do that.

A few days later, became quite clear that I had underestimated my dad. For once, he was rich. A wealthy nobleman with a lot of influence. Second, he was a manipulator and thirdly he was narcissistic and egoistic beyond any boundaries. The man screamed "psychopath"

One time he had carried me in front of a crowd of curious people. The people consisted of every person in a village, and by the size of the crowd, it wasn't small either. Father raised me slightly so the villagers could see me better "Before me, is a messenger from god!" He said loudly and looked outwards towards the crowd. The eyes in the crowd went wide, as they stared at me with surprise, curiosity and fear. "A creature that has been sent down from heaven to gather our wishes for then to be return. However, to return to heaven, for your wishes to be fulfilled, she will need to be sacrificed. When she reaches legal age, her heart will be cut out, releasing her soul back to the gods. Make sure to make your wish by then!" My father said with utmost seriousness.

I scoffed, like anyone would belie– My train of thought was interrupted by the crowd, actually cheering. Wait. They actually took him seriously? I was shocked. How could they actually believe something like this! But in the end, it was all painfully obvious that these people were poor and naive, the perfect kind of people that were easy to manipulate. I sighed in defeat. So this was how he was going to ruin my life, huh? Make me live, only to die? In constant fear of death?

By saying this to the crowd, not only did he get the support of an entire village, it gave him a honest reason to murder me. Not that he needed to do it himself either, he could make someone else do it, which made it possible for him to get away with said murder. Well, what it came do was that if the Village Hidden in the Stone would bother even lifting a finger at all about this. With what the nurse had said earlier, I can guess that murder was illegal and looked down upon but with me like a sacrifice, dad's actions would be more or less justified. With the size of the village and a influential man like my dad, He was probably thinking that accusing him of murder would probably cause Iwa and the Daiymo to lose public support, at least in that village. Even with all of that, the risk for him was still very high. However I did not know the inner workings of the Earth Country and Iwagakure so it must be something I'm missing.

All this now gave me an approximate timeframe to when I needed to escape. Legal age was still the big variable. The lowest I could think off was ten or sixteen maybe even as high as eighteen but in a society like this, it was doubtful. Trying to escape as a ten year old would be difficult, so a few more years wouldn't hurt.

Dad moved fast. He had the swayed over everyone in the village by now with his manipulative smile and stature in the village. People came left and right to watch the "Holy Sacrifice" as I lay in my crib. Guards were hired to watch over me, both to make sure I was safe and that I didn't escape. Not that I could, being a newborn baby.

Even a small shrine was being built, for the "messenger" to live in. All of this was making me sick. Sick of the naive villagers. Sick of the man, making money off of her for then to kill her later. Sick of this entire situation. I had to get the hell out of here when I can. However, now was not the time. I would need to be patient. I needed to know where to go, how to escape and how to avoid what would come afterwards.

* * *

From there on out, hours turned to days. Days into weeks. Weeks into months and months into years. Sleep still occupied most of my time. The only times I was really awake was when fearful villagers who prayed for their lost relatives or just general wishes and the other times was when I needed my needs attended too. The shrine had become my home and with it came the caretakers. Whatever dad said, I was not going to give him an easy fight. So I did my worst.

At first, I was unsure how to even tell the caretakers that "I'M HUNGRY YOU STUPID IDIOT!" or "CLEAN THIS SHIT UP, RIGHT NOW!" but then I realized that I could just cry. So I did exactly that. Higher and Higher, and I didn't stop until one of them finally snapped and did as required by them. If anyone would have watched closely they would probably see a tooth-less feral smile etching itself on my baby lips. At least, I could get some amusement out of this situation.

**Heh. Well, that was everything for the second chapter. Just putting down the basic building blocks of the story. See you next time, I guess. Also remember to review! Next time I probably go on to explain about what makes this OC/SI so special. Also, the village isn't Iwagakure, just so you know. I'm trying to keep the ninja's out of this story as much as I can at least until later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Another chapter! Who would have guessed! This story is going rather slowly, and I am keeping in the urge to write about the exciting and morbid stuff, but I feel that this story shouldn't be rushed. I will probably end up doing it anyways though, being the poor writer that I am. The uniqeness of the OC will be revealed in this chapter. Thinking back at the choice of doing this somewhat cliche thing actually makes me think it's worth it, even though it seems quite surreal. It will, if not raise a few filosofic questions in the OC's mind. Maybe even some racial problems and stuff like that. Well, now I have almost already revealed it already... Anyways, on to the story!**

_"Nobody can give you freedom. Nobody can give you equality or justice or anything. If you're a man, you take it."_

_- Malcolm X_

**Cunning of a Fox, Intellect of a Human**

I still thought about my past life. Every day, I would curse the low-lifes that dared to even consider killing me. The look in my killers eyes, I dreamed of it every night. Those blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark. I just wanted to scream out in pure anger and punch the shit out of the wooden walls. Reincarnation was not a second chance at life, it was agony. Everything you had worked for had just been reset and now you had to do it all over again, only this time it was ten times harder.

I never showed this inner turmoil on my face nor my body language.

It had taken little over a year before I could finally walk properly. I could remember many things from my previous life, from all the years in school down to my last second in my previous life but I could not for the life of me remember how to walk. From how to bend my knees, to get the coordination exactly right. It had taken all those months trying and failing and then trying again. It was a serious pain in the butt, literary.

That included everything else too. Everything from turning my head to moving the individual parts of my fingers. I was self-conscious of my every move and it was really bloody annoying. If you suddenly forgot how to bend your knee, you would stumble. On other occasions you would be confused at something moving in your side vision, only to remember that you actually needed to turn your head to see it. It was all very weird and was not improving my mood either.

In the end, all the effort was paying off. I could now roam freely around the shrine while focusing on the actual walking as little as possible. The shrine wasn't so small after all, when I thought about it. When finished, it consisted of a sleeping quarters for me and the caretakers with a public viewing room, where I would've laid in a crib for people to see. Now that I was somewhat older, I just sat there on a pillow in the cute little thing called a kimono that the caretakers would dress me in.

When the shrine closed for the villagers to visit, I began my exploration. I sneaked around, avoiding the caretakers as much as possible. Every centimeter of shrine was thoroughly checked, every exit, windows, doors' location was etched into my memory. It was all useful information that I would need later. When I rounded the corner in the shrine, a large mirror covered a small section of the corridor.

When I thought about it, I had never actually seen my new, reincarnated self before now. Curiosity overriding my brooding for a moment, my small unstable feet took me over to the mirror and slowly watched myself come into perspective. What I saw made me freeze on the spot.

What in the world?

My hand went ever so slowly over my head and touched _'them'. _The pair of long, fluffy ears twitched as my finger harassed them. How had I not noticed this before? I touched them again, this time grasping them a little harder, what little nerves were in them sent signals to the brain that yes, they were in fact real. I had canine ears? They weren't human ears, that's for sure.

My hands moved longer down to where my ears shoulda've been only to be met with a smooth surface. I let out a sigh and watched downwards towards the floor, could my situation be any worse? I immediately regretted even thinking that, as a black, fluffy white-tipped tail came into view. Oh great, a fox tail. My eyes went up to the ears again, so fox ears then? Seriously, was my mother having sex with a fox behind my father's back or something? This was ridiculous.

There was no way that something like this occurred naturally, to my knowledge anyways. Well, when I think about it, this _is_ a _fictional _world after all, who says humans can't mate with animals and produce children? Even though, I think that is still rather doubtful. Hoshigaki Kisame for example, I severely doubt that his mother was having sexual intercourse with a shark.

...

I certainly hoped not, at least.

Maybe it is a regional thing? He was born in Water Country with the appearance of a shark while I was born in Earth Country with fox-like traits. It was rather fitting when you thought about it actually, foxes usually live in rocky mountain forests. The Water Country was surrounded by water, and I think at least quite a few Kiri-nin had teeth resembling shark teeth.

It might be something to do with chakra as well, it is what keeps you alive, so it might as well have a impact on your biology. It seemed to be the case for Naruto with his birthmarks and all that, especially when the Kyuubi's chakra leak from the seal and his traits become even more defined, more _fox-like_. I shook my head.

I am thinking about unnecessary things again, but then again it wasn't much do around here other than being in my own fantasy world either. Being a baby was boring as hell, it was as simple as that. I know why now why humans don't become self-aware until later in life, no one wanted humanity to go extinct by bored babies.

I let out another sigh, this one emptying my lungs completely, making me fall on my baby butt. I looked into the mirror again and watched my other features. My hair was both short, neat and black as the night sky itself. My eyes were big like any toddler's with a striking gold colour that resembled what my late mother seemed to have. As I stared into my own eyes, they seemed so pretty that I found myself mesmerized. Heh, finding myself pretty. Doesn't get more narcissistic than that.

My reflection in the mirror began to yawn and revealed sharp canine teeth, a grimace spread across my face. So that's why the teething process literary made me cry in pain.

A wave of fatigue followed shortly after the yawn. With perfect timing, one of the caretakers rounded the corner and spotted me with a gasp. She started walking with a fast pace towards me, a frown on her face. She picked me up in her hands and started scolding me, though unaware that I had already fallen asleep in her arms.

* * *

Dad often visited me with that filthy fake smile of his. It was clear from the very first time he introduced himself to me that he was trying to to get on my good side. He wanted that look of complete betrayal when he finally plunged the blade through my heart. I was going to deny him any pleasure of that, _**I **_ will be the victor of this fight, mark my words! So I smiled cheerfully up at the psychopathic imbecile giving him the illusion that I was actually was liking him. Sometimes we would hug leaving us both disgusted, not that we ever showed our true emotions to the people around us.

Most of the visits were just to check up on me that I was "okay" by talking to the caretakers and doing the sweet-talking to me before giving me a hug or something similiar.

Speaking about caretakers, most of them were pretty nice people. Especially a very young girl. She didn't seem to be much older than 15 but was already maturing to the point where the men where ogling. I noticed it _very _easily whenever I sat in the public room, they would sit there on their knees in front of me, talking about sins, wishes and what not. When their speech would ever so slightly slow down while their eyes began to trail something behind me. I followed their gaze it was always this one caretaker the male populous was looking at.

Miyamoto Odayaka was her name. She is too sweet and kind for her own good. She was the one, for the most part that took care of me. I had certainly began to develop feelings for her, feelings beyond a simple caretaker and more of a idolized big sister. How can you not? The innocent girl had a heart made out of solid gold and a bright smile that could enlighten even the darkest of people. So obviously when their eyes began to fall all over her voluptuous body I became increasingly annoyed. It came to the point that they wouldn't even notice me anymore so I could basically go out of the room without them noticing. When they had looked back, they had became increasingly confused by my lack of presence. I would smugly look at them from behind the door until some other caretaker would just pick me up by the collar of the kimono and place be back out again.

As more years went by, they had began to teach me a few useful skills, such as tea ceremonies, mannerisms and all that stuff noble people do. They slowly started teaching me the language as well, luckily for me picking up the language wasn't all that difficult considering all my encounters with it in my previous life. An entire decade of watching anime in japanese does seem to account for something at least. The written language however was a totally different ballgame.

Poor Odayaka tried her best, but the written language did not seem to wanna manifest inside my head.

* * *

Now the one thing that made this world different than the one in my previous life, was the existence of chakra. Chakra was something that was within every one of us and every living thing. However, only a few could really use it. It's funny in a way that people use their own life-force to take others lives away. Being the cocky idiot I am, I tried to manipulate it. Should be easy, right? When I first immerse myself in a story, manga or whatever I didn't go half-cocked. I always committed everything. The same went for Naruto really, so chakra was something I was keenly interested in. They always say that you can feel it, a deep well of blue chakra swirling around around your stomach area. Check, I could in fact feel it. Now you can try to will it around your body. This is where things began to go terribly wrong for me.

Pain. Hours of agonizing, burning pain. It hurt. It. really. bloody. hurt. So much that my high pitch scream echoed over the entire civilian village. My mind was blank and I felt nothing else than the searing pain. The caretakers where obviously distressed, wondering what the hell was wrong with me while I thrashed around the floor like some animal being slowly eaten alive. This went on for almost 3 hours until everything went black, and I fell into to the dark pits of the abyss.

* * *

I woke up later, fatigue and dizziness ran through me like a plague. It felt like motion sickness, my sight wobbly. I moved my body a little, realizing I was in a bed.

"You awake, sweetheart?" Came a calm voice from beside me.

My eyes followed the voice and I was met with the face of Odayaka.

"Onee-san" My hoarse voice managed to force out "What. Happened?"

I saw her eyes melancholy smile "I don't know, Kagu-chan. After you didn't stop screaming, some shinobi came they saw you and immediately knocked you out" She said with a small giggle "We are in Iwagakure, by the way, in a hospital"

The door to the room, opened to reveal a very familiar face. I would always remember that face. It was the face of the one who had helped on my delivery, the very same nurse who gave me my name. She closed the door behind her and spared me and Odayaka a glance before getting a chair from the corner of the room.

"We meet again, Kagutsuchi-san" she said as she sat down on the chair beside Odayaka.

I blinked, feigning ignorance. The nurse smiled

"Shiba Izumi, I was the one who delivered you, if that's what you are wondering about."

My eyes widened at the confirmation. So it really was her. So Shiba Izumi was her name?

"I-I see" I managed to say, the screaming had clearly done a number on my throat.

Odayaka turned her eyes towards the medic-nin. "I've been wondering, what exactly went wrong with her. I have never seen something like that happen before" Clearly puzzled, she asked the older woman.

The nurse turned towards Odayaka

"That's why I'm here" She turned towards me again "Before I can explain about what happened, you need to know what chakra is. Chakra is basically the life-force of your body, it is what keeps you alive. It is mostly dormant but some people can use it to either shooting out fire from their mouths or manipulate water. Do you understand?"

She received a nod from both of us "When you where given birth, an abnormal amount of chakra exited your body in the form of fire. It killed your mother, but it did something to you too. It permanently destroyed the development of your chakra coils and pathways.

Forcing that much chakra through such a undeveloped chakra system is not good. It's like forcing too much water through a pipe, it will eventually burst"

Her eye narrowed as she looked at me "Did you try to mould chakra by any chance?"

My cheeks heated up as I stared at the sheets "I... noticed something moving around here" pointing at my stomach "I wondered what would happen if I tried to move it" I mumbled out the last part looking out the window away from the woman.

A sigh left the oldest of the three females, as I watched her pinch the bridge of her nose. Odayaka silently watched the medic. Izumi looked up towards me again, her eyebrow twitching

"Whatever you do, don't try that again. You understand?" A rather threatening aura began to surround the medic, I flinched

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry" My soar throat managed to force out as I bowed my head in a apology.

Next thing I noticed was a hand on the top of my head caressing it softly. "Well, at least you understand, take care, Kagu-chan" the medic as she continued to pat my head.

"Hai"

**Tadaaaa~ Finished! So there you have it, a human-fox hybrid. I know, it is rather cliché being common in Japanese folklore and the nine tailed fox and yadda yadda yadda. However, I hope the circumstances the OC is in will hopefully make it worth it. I also intend to let this affect her on a psychological level, not just appearance.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please leave a review with your opinions if I should change something or if you just like/dislike it. Also, where the fuck am I going with this story? **


End file.
